wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Spiskowcy (Doyle)/02
|Spiskowcy | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Trzęsawisko. Przy schyłku dnia zmęczony podróżnik zatrzymuje się i ze szczytu wysokiego wzgórza patrzy na drogę, którą przebiegł... Nie widzi już na niej ani zawrotów, ani przeszkód. Spadzistości, na które musiał się wdrapywać, przepaście, jakie otwierały się pod jego nogami, ciernie na których zostawił strzępy własnego ciała, wszystko to zlewa się w jedno i ginie pod osłoną nocy. I dziwi się teraz, kiedy dobija do celu, że tak się wahał przy drogach rozstajnych, że czuł się niekiedy tak bardzo znużonym, tak strasznie zniechęconym. Człowiek, przy schyłku życia, widzi już tylko jak we mgle wypadki swej młodości. Napróżno w pewnych chwilach stara się wskrzesić w umyśle wspomnienie cierpień, zwątpień namiętności; wszystko się rozpada, wszystko zaciera w mrokach przeszłości. I dziwi się teraz, kiedy już otrzymał, jakby ciche ostrzeżenie śmierci, że tak bardzo cierpiał, płakał dla rzeczy zapomnianych, skończonych... Jest jednak okoliczność w życiu mojem, którą pamiętam z jasnością zadziwiającą, a jest nią ta noc burzliwa, w której powróciłem do Francji. Dziś jeszcze, skoro tylko odetchnę ostrem i słonem powietrzem morza, przenoszę się myślą na to puste wybrzeże, po którem nogi moje stąpały z radością, gdyż to była ziemia drogiej mojej ojczyzny. Podnosząc się z ziemi, schowałem najpierw woreczek z pieniędzmi do wewnętrznej kieszeni ubrania. Wyjąłem go przed chwilą, chcąc wynagrodzić marynarza, który pomógł mi na ląd wysiąść. Wyznaję szczerze, iż długo wahałem się zanim dałem mu jedną z monet złotych, miałem bowiem wewnętrzne przekonanie, że był on bogatszy odemnie. Zacząłem od wyjęcia pól korony, potem schowałem i znów wyjąłem, w końcu nie mogąc się zdecydować na ofiarowanie jej, dałem suwerena, to jest dziesiątą część tego, co posiadałem. Schowawszy mój majątek bezpiecznie, usiadłem na wystającej skale nad wodą i starałem się odzyskać równowagę, rozpatrzeć spokojnie położenie. Byłem sam, głodny, zziębnięty, deszcz ciął mnie w twarz; lecz byłem u siebie, we Francji, nie zależałem już od litości nieprzyjaciół i na tę myśl serce drżało mi z radości. Go teraz zrobię? Pójdę dalej zapewne. Lecz czy pójdę prosto do Grosbois?... Zamek, o ile zdolny byłem przypomnieć sobie, oddalony jeszcze był o jakie mil dwanaścieMile francuskie.. Obejrzałem na sobie ubranie; przemokłe było nawskróś, włosy splątane, ręce powalane. Czy miałem przedstawić się tak temu wujowi, którego znałem zaledwie?... Duma moja oburzyła się, kiedy wyobraziłem sobie służbę, mierzącą mnie oczyma i może odmawiającą wprowadzenia tego włóczęgi zabłoconego przed oblicze pana domu... W dodatku, trzebaż to mówić? uczułem rodzaj wstydu w powracaniu nocą, ukradkiem prawie, do dawnego domu mojego ojca... — Nie! — zawołałem — poczekam do jutra! Tylko niepodobna zostać na miejscu, trzeba za jakąbądź cenę znaleść schronienie. Dlaczego, powiecie, nie starałeś się, dostać do Etaples tub do Boulogne? Otóż z tego samego powodu, dla którego tajemnie wysiadłem na brzeg niegościnny, dlatego, że nazwisko de Laval było jeszcze na czele listy wygnańców, ojciec mój bowiem był jednym z najzagorzalszych przywódców stronnictwa, małego wprawdzie, lecz bardzo wpływowego, nierozerwalnie przywiązanego do sprawy dawnego rządu. Zanim dalej posunę opowiadanie, chodzi mi o przekonanie czytelników o szacunku i uwielbieniu, jakie miałem dla tych ludzi, którzy wszystko poświęcili swoim zasadom, choć moje przekonania były zupełnie przeciwne. Zastanawiałem się często nad tą osobliwą stroną ludzkiego charakteru, która pcha nas do tego, co wymaga od nas największego poświęcenia. Gdyby obrona partji królewskiej nie była tak niebezpieczną, Bourboni nie mieliby może tak szlachetnych i wiernych obrońców. Niema słów na określenie abnegacji przedstawicieli najświetniejszych rodzin Francji. Pamiętam jednego wieczora siedziało u ojca dokoła stołu ośmiu mężczyzn. Dwóch z nich dawało lekcje fechtunku, trzech profesorów języka francuskiego, dwóch ogrodników i jeden tłómacz; ten ostatni trzymał ciągle w ręce połę ubrania, ażeby zakryć ogromną dziurę. Otóż z tych ośmiu mężczyzn, jedni pochodzili z krwi królewskiej, drudzy zajmowali przedtem wysokie stanowisko bądź na dworze królewskim, bądź w armji. Mogliby odzyskać stanowiska, gdyby się zgodzili, nie żeby wyrzec się dawnych bogów, lecz pokłonić się wschodzącej młodej sławie Napoleona. Ale oni woleli poddać się władzy najsłabszego i najnieudolniejszego z monarchów. Skupieni w Hartwell dokoła Ludwika XVIII-go, Montmorency, Rohanowie, Choiseul’e, oświadczali głośno, iż podzielając przedtem wielkość swego monarchy, chcieli teraz dzielić z nim niedolę. W ponurych apartamentach króla wygnańca, było coś cenniejszego nad sewrskie porcelany i gobeliny, a było to poświęcenie tych walecznych, których oczyma duszy widzę jeszcze ubrania wytarte, postacie słodkie i poważne i przed którymi pochylam głowy, jak przed najszlachetniejszymi z pomiędzy szlachetnych w naszej historji. Dostać się do jednego z miast nadbrzeżnych, nie zapewniwszy się wpierw o protekcji mojego wuja, było to narażeniem się na wpadnięcie w ręce przednich straży, aresztowanie, stawienie przed cesarzem jako skazanego na wygnanie lub co gorzej, jak szpiega. A o ile wydawało mi się zaszczytnem iść i z własnej woli ofiarować cesarzowi moją szpadę i ramię, o tyle czułbym się poniżonym, gdybym musiał stanąć przed nim obarczony choćby najlżejszem podejrzeniem. Słowem, nie miałem nic lepszego do zrobienia, jak na los szczęścia iść dalej i szukać jakiej stodoły lub szopy, ażeby w niej noc przepędzić. Przez ten czas wiatr się jeszcze oziębił; tak czarno było, że białe grzbiety fal zaledwie się rysowały na ciemnej masie oceanu. Od strony ziemi była tylko linja niewyraźna wyniosłości nieregularnych. Skoro się przybliżyłem, spostrzegłem, że oddalenie powiększało ich kształty i że to, co brałem zdaleka za góry, były tylko zwykłe piaszczyste wzgórza, pokryte miejscami karłowatymi krzakami i mchem. Z zawiniątkiem na ramieniu szedłem odważnie, lecz po godzinie byłem już wyczerpany, gdyż nogami zapadałem w ruchomy piasek, a przemokłe ubranie zaczęło mi ciężyć. „Czy nigdy nie wyjdę z tych piasków?“ — powtarzałem do siebie. Naraz skończyły się i znalazłem się na gruncie miękkim, błotnistym, w którym nogi żłobiły ślady głębokie; grunt wydzielał woń zgnilizny, podobną do cmentarnej... — Gdzie jestem?... — zacząłem instynktownie wołać... Nic nie odpowiedziało tylko ryk fal i huk grzmotów... a błoto dochodziło aż do kostek... Chciałem wracać ku piaskom... niepodobieństwo; ciemność nie przebita wzrokiem... Szedłem dalej, błoto miałem już prawie do kolan... Przerażony, zdyszany, z grubemi kroplami potu na czołe, z gardłem ściśniętem jak w żelaznej obręczy... bałem się... tak, bałem się umrzeć w tem ohydnem trzęsawisku, ja, który marzyłem o pięknej śmierci na polu bitwy!... W tej chwili biała błyskawica rozdarła chmury i przy świetle niknącem zobaczyłem — przed sobą, po za sobą, wszędzie — coś nakształt błękitnawego błyskotania: podobne to było do obrusa ze stali mieniącego się w kolory tęczy. — Trzęsawisko!... — krzyknąłem. Zabłąkałam się w jedno z tych trzęsawisk słonych, które otaczają wybrzeża, zwilżana słoną wodą morską. Lecz one kończyć się gdzieś muszą te trzęsawiska! Jeżeli zdołam je przejść, spotkam być może jaką drogę, szałas pastuszy!... Kiedy chodziłem do szkółki w Ahsford, profesor geografji uczył nas kierowania się obserwując gwiazdy; niestety! ani jedna nie świeciła po przez ołowiane chmury!... Wreszcie, czy byłbym zdolny zastosować w praktyce lekcje mojego starego nauczyciela? To brodząc w błocie, to sunąc się w miejscach twardszych, uszedłem zapewne dwie do trzech mil. Naraz krew mi zamarła w żyłach... Te krzaki tam, naprzeciw mnie, czyż ich już nie zauważyłem? Nie, to nie był miraż, ani złudzenie, poznałem nędzne liście, kształty karłowate... A jednak nic nie dowodziło także, że to nie są inne, podobne do tamtych!... W jaki sposób się przekonać?... Jak zorjentować się w tej piekielnej ciemnicy? Aha!, krzemień i hubka, o których nie pomyślałem... Przysiadłem na piętach, skrzesałem iskrę i sprawdziłem z przerażeniem, obok świeżych śladów nóg, dawniejsze ślady zaciągające się powoli wodą... A więc kręciłem się jak w kole zaczarowanem!... Jak długo?... Prawdziwa rozpacz mnie ogarnęła, co zwiększyło jeszcze zmęczenie. Wtedy pochyliłem się nad tą tonią cuchnącą i miałem ochotę zanurzyć się w niej, pozwolić, żeby mnie pochłonęła... Lecz bezwiednie wzniosłem oczy w niebo, szepcząc nie wiem już jaką modlitwę i to natchnienie ocaliło mnie... Zauważyłem na tle bladego księżyca, przeświecającego słabo z poza chmur, szpic V olbrzymiej, której dwie odnogi rozciągały się ciągle, ginąc ażpo za widnokręgiem. Był to tylko znak chwilowy, prawie nie rzeczywisty, coś tak jak myśl szybkiego, lecz co wyrwało mnie nagle z fatalnej martwoty, w jakiej byłem pogrążony; stado dzikich kaczek, wygnane burzą, leciało ponad trzęsawiskiem. Dawniej, w Kent, zauważyłem, że te ptaki podczas burzy opuszczają brzeg morski i lecą w głąb lądu. Zatem, idąc za kierunkiem ich lotu, oddalę się także od morza. Dusza moja otrząsnęła się z martwoty i uczepiony tej wątłej nadziei, począłem znów iść, o ile można prosto przed siebie. Po półgodzinnych usiłowaniach dojrzałem nareszcie maleńkie światełko w mrokach, błyszczące jak oczko brylantowe. Nikło i znów się ukazywało, a było ono dla mnie ulgą niewypowiedzianą, w tej ciemnicy grobowej, w której tylko rozlegało się krakanie kruków burzą gnanych. To światełko było odpoczynkiem, życiem dla mnie, biednego tułacza zmordowanego !... Podniecałem się do biegu, tak pilno mi było dotrzeć da celu. Ah! pilno mi było naprawdę otrząsnąć się z tej miazgi cuchnącej!... — Nie odmówią gościnności — mówiłem do siebie — ponieważ mam pieniądze! I konwulsyjnym ruchem przyciskałem do piersi woreczek ukryty w ubraniu. — Oh! tak, co tylko zażądają za trochę pożywienia, za kilka chwil snu na jakiej desce! Jednak w miarę zbliżania, wydało mi się niepodobieństwem, ażeby istota ludzka mieszkała w tem miejscu złowrogiem, skąd nawet szczekanie psa nie dochodziło. Bagnisko zmieniło się w staw, którego drzemiące wody otaczały nędzną chatę z zapadłym dachem. Światło błogosławione było w tej chacie, widziałem je teraz błyszczące po przez wąskie okienko. Zgarbiony, smagany dzikim wichrem, zacząłem oddychać, gdy naraz światło znikło, a głowa mężczyzny ukazała się w ramie okiennej. Głowa pozostała minutę, usunęła się odkrywając światło i niebawem znów powróciła. Powtórzyło się to kilka razy i zaniepokoiło mnie nieco. Wygląd chaty wcale nie był zachęcający, podejrzane ruchy mężczyzny zdradzały obawę jakiej niespodzianki lub napadu. — A jeżeli wpadnę w gniazdo złodziei?... Ah! nie, lepiej już trzęsawisko i wściekłość huraganu; byłem przynajmniej wolny... miałem przestrzeń dokoła siebie! Lecz tak byłem zmęczony, nogi miałem posztywniałe, w głowie czułem zawrót, potykałem się przy najmniejszej przeszkodzie. W końcu znużony wahaniem przebyłem przestrzeń dzielącą mnie od chaty i wzdłuż ściany posunąłem się aż do okna. To, co zobaczyłem, wpłynęło na moje uspokojenie. Przy dużym kominie, na którym paliło się drzewo, siedział młody człowiek uderzająco piękny. Ponieważ czytał z grubej książki, mogłem swobodnie go podziwiać. Twarz miał klasycznie owalną, płeć matową, włosy czarne związane w harcap jedwabną wstążką. Jedno trochę go tylko szpeciło; bardzo gruba warga dolna, opadająca; lecz cała twarz wyrażała niezwykłą słodycz i poezję, co odrazu brało za serce. Przeziębły, zgłodniały, pozbawiony wszelkiej życzliwości ludzkiej, rozkoszowałem się chwilę widokiem izby ogrzanej, nadzieją dobrej kolacji, długiej pogawędki przyjemnej... Naraz młody człowiek położył książkę na stole, zbliżył się do okna i stanął przy nim, zanim zdążyłem cofnąć się pod ścianę. Ujrzawszy mnie, wykrzyknął i poruszał rękami na znak powitania, potem pobiegł drzwi otworzyć. Stanął na progu, a wykwintna jego sylwetka wyraźnie się rysowała w ramach oświeconych. — Ah! przyjaciele! — zawołał — tak długo na siebie każecie czekać!... Już się was nie spodziewałem! — Przepraszam pana — rzekłem wyłaniając się z cieniu. Nie dawszy mi dokończyć, odepchnął mnie silnem uderzeniem pięści, jednym susem jak tygrys, cofnął się do chaty i zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą. Osłupiałem. Postępowanie tego człowieka nie licowało z jego wyglądem, z pięknością twarzy. Jaki mógł być powód tego gniewu? — Mam do czynienia z warjatem — pomyślałem. Miałem już odejść, kiedy nowe zdumienie przykuło mnie do miejsca. Mówiłem już, że chata, do której los kroki moje skierował, była nędzna i zrujnowana. Cegły rozsypywały się, tynk odpadał kawałami, drzwi ze szparami od góry do dołu przepuszczały światło z wewnątrz. Nie zauważyłem zrazu dużej dziury przy zawiasie, jak gdyby spróchniałe drzewo wypadło pod naciskiem żelaza, lecz obróciwszy się zobaczyłem, przez dziurę, w jasnem oświetleniu młodego człowieka, szukającego czegoś z pośpiechem w ubraniu. Skrył się niebawem pod okapem komina i widziałem już tylko nogi jego w czarnych pończochach stojące na trzonie. Szybkie to było jak mgnienie oka; w tej samej chwili zeskoczył na ziemię i rzucił się do drzwi, które otworzył z powrotem. — Kto pan jesteś? — odezwał się głosem drżącym ze wzruszenia. Pomyślał trochę i dodał: — Dlaczego pan chcesz wejść tutaj?... Dom nie wygląda zachęcająco. — Panie — rzekłem zniecierpliwiony — jestem śmiertelnie zmęczony, nie odmawiaj schronienia. Od dwóch godzin błąkam się po tych strasznych trzęsawiskach! — Nie spotkałeś pan nikogo? — zapytał z żywością. — Nie, panie, nie spotkałem. — Odsuń się pan trochę — rzekł — w tak ustronnem miejscu nie można nigdy być dość ostrożnym. Usłuchałem, a on uchylił drzwi w ten sposób, że mógł wysunąć się do połowy. Nic nie mówił, lecz patrzył na mnie tak badawczo, iż pomimo woli zmieszałem się. — Jak się pan nazywa? — zaczął. — Ludwik Laval — odpowiedziałem, nie dodając umyślnie de do nazwiska. — Dokąd pan idzie? — Szukam dachu, żeby odpocząć. — Pan z Anglji przybywa? — Przybywam z wybrzeża morskiego. Pokręcił głową. Widocznie odpowiedzi moje nie zadawalały go. — A więc nie — zawołał — nie mogę pana wpuścić. — Jednak... — Nie, nie, nie, to niemożebne! — Zechciej pan zatem wskazać mi sposób wydostania się z tego trzęsawiska — błagałem. Wskazał na światełka błyszczące po lewej stronie. — Wioska — rzekł — dostaniesz się pan tam w kilka minut. Mówiąc to, mimowolnie zbliżył się i stanął obok. Odchodziłem już, kiedy ku wielkiemu mojemu zdziwieniu zatrzymał mnie i głosem zupełnie innym przemówił: — Wróć się, panie Laval, rzeczywiście, nie mogę pana zostawić pod gołem niebem na taką straszną burzę. Ogrzejesz się pan, napijesz trochę wódki, to ci przynajmniej sił doda. Znużony śmiertelnie, głodny, oszołomiony przeróżnemi wzruszeniami, nie spierałem się, choć nie mogłem wcale zrozumieć takiej nagłej zmiany. — Dziękuję panu — mruknąłem tylko i poszedłem za młodym człowiekiem. ----